


All of You

by lakesinstillness



Series: Sugackt [2]
Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Denial, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Restraints, spider roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: After an Elisabeth performance, Gackt tells Junsu about how jealous he is of his fans. Junsu shows him why there's no need to be jealous.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [spider gf tweet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528902) by highonthighs. 

> This fic has been a WIP for a while lol. Thank you Gabe for helping me with ideas and reading it over 8w8. I've never written something like this before so I hope you guys like it!

Waiting for Junsu to return from work that night, Gackt sat in his boyfriend’s living room. Junsu was in the middle of his fourth musical production, playing the role of Death in Elisabeth. Gackt hadn’t yet seen the show, but he read some reviews and was excited to see it for himself. For now, though, he spent his free nights waiting for Junsu to get home from a performance. Junsu was usually too tired to do much, but Gackt enjoyed spending time with him anyways. Junsu was cute when he was tired, and Gackt liked to help him remove the heavy stage makeup that his face was still covered in when he returned each night.

The sound of the apartment door alerted Gackt to Junsu’s return. “Good evening, angel,” he said. Things had changed a lot since he first met Junsu three years prior, but the nickname he used for the other man was an exception. “How was the show tonight?”

Junsu sat down on the couch, next to Gackt. “It went great! Lots of energy from both the cast and the audience. It might’ve been one of our best nights yet.”  
Gackt smiled. He could definitely tell that Junsu was more energetic than usual. “I’m glad to hear it, but I’m not surprised. With someone like you playing one of the leads,” he began to play with the actor’s hair, “of course it went well.”

Junsu blushed. “Well, it’s not like a concert, Gackt. The show can’t depend on only one person. It’s a collaborative effort.”

Gackt loved conversations like this, because they gave him the opportunity to do two things: shower Junsu in compliments and see how flustered those compliments made him. “Then tell me, angel, would the musical be sold out every night if you weren’t in it?”

“The show selling out has nothing to do with how fit I am for the role. I still have to work hard, and so does everyone else.”

Gackt’s hand moved from Junsu’s hair to his leg. “And that’s exactly what I love about you. You’re always working so hard, always eager to prove yourself. But from the looks of it, the show is going well. Every review and social media I’ve read about it has had nothing but positive things to say about it, especially about you. I can’t wait until I get a chance to see it.”

“Thank you, Gackt. I’m excited for you to see it, too. I hope it will exceed your expectations.”

“Oh, I know I will! Watching you seduce people, making them fall in love with Death itself… and then, of course, planting the kiss of death upon their lips. It sounds amazing, and so different from what I’m used to seeing from you. Where has my cute little angel gone?”

Junsu chuckled. “I haven’t been an angel since Intoxication. Maybe even earlier than that.”

“Yes, of course. I remember when you filmed that music video. And when you performed it at the Tokyo Dome. Such a different side of you, but that’s not what I mean. Going from someone with an innocent image to playing death personified… it’s such a dramatic change. You know what I mean?” Before the other man could respond, Gackt continued. “It makes me envious. Of the audience, I mean. They get to see this side of you that I haven’t seen yet. Every night they’re drawn to you, seduced by you. You’re like a spider, and they’re the flies caught in your web. You get what I’m saying?”

Junsu took a moment to answer. “So you want to be a fly?”

Gackt sighed. He couldn’t tell if Junsu was joking, but he hoped that he was. “No! I want to see that side of you. That seductive, mysterious, dark side of you.”

“You mean, like, right now?”

Gackt was shocked by Junsu’s response. He didn’t expect the musical actor to be so eager to give him what he wanted, especially after a show. Still, Gackt played it cool. Still stroking Junsu’s leg, he said, “Tsk tsk tsk. Junsu, you need to get a good night’s rest so you can put on a good show tomorrow.”

“You’re right, but I’m not tired. And I have all morning to sleep in. Besides, I have a lesson to teach you.”

Gackt smirked. “A lesson, you say? Well, if you’re not tired, then I’m excited to learn.”

“Alright.” Junsu placed his hand on Gackt’s cheek. “But first, I’ll have to make you into a little fly, caught in a spider’s web.”

Gackt really began to worry that he took his spider simile seriously. “Junsu, it was an analo--.”

Junsu hushed him before he could finish the sentence. “I know, but I think the idea sounds fun. And I’m always looking for new roles to play. Do you want to do it?”

Obviously, Gackt took Junsu up on his offer. Though he was a little worried, because the whole spider thing seemed so silly and he hoped he would be able to take Junsu seriously.

Gackt and Junsu went into the bedroom, and Junsu restrained the other singer to the bed. It wasn’t the first time the two of them had done anything like this, but usually the roles were reversed, so it was a nice change of pace. Gackt was still nervous about the spider thing, but he was excited to see the dark side of Junsu like he had been promised.

Until Junsu pulled out a blindfold. “What?” Gackt said.

“I already told you,” Junsu responded as he put the blindfold on Gackt, “I have to teach you a lesson. Wouldn’t it be too easy if I just gave you what you wanted?”

Gackt sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Go ahead and teach me then.”

Junsu didn’t respond for a moment, but Gackt could hear him breathing. Finally, he said something: “Oh, what’s this?” Gackt could feel him stroke his chest as he continued, “Has a little fly gotten caught in my web?”

Gackt tried his best to hold in laughter, but Junsu must’ve been able to tell. “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you,” the singer said, bringing his face closer to Gackt’s. The restrained man could feel his lover’s breath against his face as he spoke, “You know what happens to stupid insects like you, right? Spiders like me are basically Death to you. Meanwhile, you’re just another meal to me.”

Finally, Gackt was getting into it. Junsu sounded so seductively as he spoke; it was like nothing Gackt had ever heard from him. However, the blindfold was so frustrating for Gackt. He could hear Junsu’s seductive voice and feel him stroke his chest, but couldn’t see him. All he wanted was to see Junsu’s face, the look in his eyes as he said all of this to Gackt, but he couldn’t. Gackt was used to getting what he wanted, so he couldn’t help but feel frustrated.

Still, Gackt played along. “Oh, Spider, please have mercy on me! I would be eternally grateful if you--.” Gackt’s speaking was interrupted by a sudden pain in his nipples. He moaned out in pain until Junsu stopped squeezing, and went back to gently stroking his chest while chuckling.

“You want me to have mercy on you? That doesn’t seem to be true, at least if... down there... is any indication.” Now that Junsu mentioned it, Gackt was kind of embarrassed at how hard he was, especially since he was laughing at the spider roleplay only moments earlier. “I wonder, is it me, your captor, that turns you on? Or are you aroused by the very idea of me drinking your blood? Well, either way, I guess you’re turned on by your own death. That’s pretty fucked, isn’t it?”

The more Junsu spoke, the more Gackt wanted to tear the blindfold off. He had never heard Junsu say things like that to him. But as much as he struggled, he couldn’t free his arms. “No, that’s not--.”

“--Oh, it’s alright! I feel kinda bad, to be honest. I don’t want to kill you while you’re turned on like this. So I’ll help you feel pleasure, one last time. Okay?”

“Please.”

Without another word, Junsu began stroking Gackt’s cock. With all the spider roleplay, Gackt expected the vocalist to use his mouth rather than his hand, but Gackt enjoyed it nonetheless. Junsu hummed to himself as he jerked Gackt off; Gackt recognized the song from when Junsu rehearsed his songs from Elisabeth. It was kind of creepy, especially because the blindfold forced him to focus on the sound of Junsu’s voice. Still, Junsu’s stroking managed to make Gackt orgasm, leaving the vocalist wondering what Junsu planned to do next.

“Did you enjoy that, my little insect?” Junsu asked Gackt after he came. Gackt only nodded. “Good. Now,” Junsu placed his hand on Gackt’s chin, “it’s time for me to feed.”

Gackt didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt a little scared. He didn’t know what Junsu was going to do to him, and the blindfold didn’t help. “Please be gentle.”

Junsu started stroking Gackt’s face. “Of course,” he responded softly. “It makes mealtime easier for me that way, too. As long as you don’t struggle too much.”

Gackt calmed down a little when he felt Junsu’s lips on his neck. They had given each other hickeys many times before, so Gackt was relieved that was all Junsu had planned. Though, that made sense with all the spider talk. As Junsu sucked at the skin on Gackt’s neck, the restrained vocalist thought about how much he wanted to feel Junsu’s lips against his.

Once Gackt felt Junsu pull away, he made his request. “Spider,” he still wasn’t sure what to call Junsu, but felt it was too late to ask, “would you please give me the kiss of Death?”

“Of course, my insect.” Gackt felt Junsu’s against his, and that was when he finally figured out what lesson Junsu was trying to teach him.

When their lips parted, Junsu spoke again. “So Gackt, do you know why I blindfolded you tonight?”

The way Junsu framed the question further confirmed Gackt’s answer. “Yeah. You wanted to show me that I have you in so many ways the audience, your fans, never will.”

Junsu removed the blindfold and smiled at Gackt. “That’s right! They might get to see me act onstage onstage and hear my voice, but,” Junsu started removing the restraints, “my body, my lips, my _love_. They all belong to you alone, Gackt.”

“I understand what you’re saying, angel. But I don’t agree. I’m grateful for everything you’ve given me, but I want _all_ of you.”

Junsu chuckled in response. “Greedy, are you? Perhaps I’ll have to teach you another lesson.”

“I’m up for it, but not tonight. I’m tired, and you need to sleep too.”

“You’re right.” Junsu kissed Gackt’s cheek, and wrapped his arms around him as he laid next to him. “Goodnight, Gackt. I love you.”

“Love you too, angel. Sweet dreams.” Gackt turned out the light, and fell asleep with Junsu’s arms around him. As much as Gackt teased, he really was happy with how the night went. He didn’t know what to expect from the spider roleplay, but he was happy to see a new side of Junsu, and gain a new appreciation for the fact that he felt Junsu’s love--and could return that love--in a way no fan ever would.


End file.
